DBZ Jeopardy
by Shadow Fox
Summary: What happens whe the Goku, Vegeta and the Supreme kai go at in Jeopardy? Real funny results. Hosted by Super buu. Read review and enjoy.


DISCLAIMER: YA, YA, YA I KNOW I DON'T OWN DBZ.  
  
~*~  
  
" Welcome to DBZ Jeopardy, I'm your special host Super Buu and today we have three special charters from DBZ. On tonight's show we have Vegeta, the Supreme kai and Goku." Buu said as the crowd cheers on the contestant.  
  
" Hey this isent a turnamate." Goku says as he scratched his head.  
  
" Yes it is Goku its a turnamte of skill." The supreme kai explained.  
  
" Oh so involves our brain, I get it." Goku said picking up the buzzer.  
  
" So we don't get to blow your head off." Vegeta said angry.  
  
" I sure hope now." Buu interrupted. " Now here are the categorize. We have The metric system, No brainers, Planets, Happy, and A category that makes no sense. Now since the Supreme kai is ruler of the universe he gets to start us off."  
  
" I'll take the Metric system for 100." Kai said confidently.  
  
" The size of you average peanut?" Buu asked Kai buzzes in. " One metric inch." He answers all confident.  
  
" Sorry that incorrect." Buu said as the Kai became stunned when Vegeta buzzes in. " The size of Kakorottos brain." He yells. " Thats correct, the board is yours."Buu said.  
  
" I'll take No brainers for 100." Vegeta said. " Who is the most perverted man in the universe?" The kai buzzes in. " My ancestor." Kai said destpertly. " Thats incorrect." Buu said dully. " But hes got a whole room decade to porn it not possible..." Goku buzzes in. " Yamcha." Goku answered scratching his head. " Thats correct. The boards yours Goku." Buu said .  
  
" Umm i'll take A category that makes no sense for a 100." Goku said confused.  
  
" OK heres the qestion. If you so big then why are you small?" Goku buzzes in. " Umm uhhhh Vegeta." Goku answered. " Thats correct you still have the board." Buu said as Goku looked at the categories I'll take planets for a 100." Goku string off in space  
  
" OK 374?" Buu asked. Kai buzzes in. " The number of planets You've destroyed." He stuttered. " Oh my god the kais Wrong." Buu said stunned as Vegeta buzzed in. " The number of planets destroyed while where here on this damn game show ."Buu cuts in. "Thats correct the board is yours. " I'll take Happy since its the only one left." But just then theres a loud buzzer. " Looks like thats it for this round well be back with round two after this small break." Buu said as the flash to a commercial.  
  
2 minutes later.  
  
Goku and Vegeta where sparing with each other while the kai watched in amazement. " And where back." Vegeta and Goku don't listen to him. "Umm Vegeta Goku I said where back you can stop fighting now." Buu said flying in between them. They stop and go back to there podiums. " Well fight later, Kakorrotto." Vegeta sneered.  
  
" All right new round new categories Stupid answers, planet earth, Questions nobody can answer, Hercule and Physics. Supreme kai you have the board." Buu said browsing thro his answer cards. " I'll take Planet earth for a 100." Kai said smiling. " OK, Who is the leader of the free world?" Vegeta buzzes in. " A complete ideot." Vegeta says thoughtlessly. " Thats correct, you have the board now." Buu said sticking out his toung at the Supreme kai.  
  
" Umm, Stupid answers for a 100." Vegeta said. " Umm ok, who is the speed of light?" Goku buzzes in. " What dose that mean." He asked clulessly. " Thats incorrect." Vegeta buzzes in. " No one gives a damn." Buu pauses and looks at the answer. "Thats correct you know what to do." Buu said reading a magazine while.  
  
" Umm I'll take that ideot hercule for a 100." Buu looks at there qestion. " What is Hercules opening line?" Every one looks at eachother before Goku buzzes in. " Umm isent it please don't kill me." He answered. " Thats correct boards yours.  
  
" Umm Qestions nobody can answer, for a 100." Everyone except for Goku falls back Anime style. " Ok, Whos going to lose todays turnamate? F" Buu asked smirking. " Kai buzzes in. " I am." Buu looks stunned. " Sorry thats incorrect." Goku buzzes in. " Ummm you." He said clulessly. Buu slapped his forehead. " Noooo." Vegeta dosent even bother. " OK Vegeta it all yours." Buu said lazily.  
  
" I'll take ,Baka Physics, damn for a 100." Vegeta said getting angry. But just then theres a loud buzzed. " Huh what the hell, Oh its final whats this show. Its final something um the category is Math. What is 100 + 1206 ?" Buu asked as the music started. Goku was smiling Shin was nodding his head and Vegeta looked angry.  
  
" Times up." Buu said as the lights turned back on. " Alright Goku show us what you put." He lifts his card and it reads ' VEGETA' " Umm noo thats not correct, Tell me why did you put down Vegeta?" Buu asked confused. " Oh, I thought we where voting some one off the show." Buu slaps himself in the head. " Noo Vegeta what did you put down. " I know this one, put down...." Lifts up his card and theres a blank. " Oh crap I forgot to take the cap off my pen." Buu shackes his head. " I'm sorry and what did you put down Supreme kai? " He lifts up his card and it reads ' I probly will get it wrong but the answer would be 1306.' " O my gosh the kais right and he wins the grand prize of a trip for two around the world." Buu said happily. " Bon voyage." Buu said flying off the set.  
  
" Kakorrotto try and vote me off the show." Vegeta said going super sayjin. " Hey I wasent paying much attention." Goku yelled back powering up. They all start to fight eachother.  
  
The End  
  
Well what do you reader think. PLZ review and flamers will become smores. 


End file.
